Chamber of Secrets, The Truth
by Growl Snarl
Summary: Wanna know what really happened in the Chamber of Secrets? Here's your chance! Edited slightly for easier reading, but no actual changes.


A/n: this is my first ever story! Um... my lil' bro told me I absolutely must to write the alternate ending for chamber of secrets, so yea that's what I'm doing. This is based off both book and movie. so yea... ok? Ok.

**Flashback**

"Oh Harry, if you die down there, you're welcome to share my toilet."

"Um, thanks Myrtle."

**End flashback **

Never did I think that I would actually take her up on that offer. I thought, even if I did die, why on earth would I haunt a toilet? But, here I am sitting on the U-bend, with Myrtle. How did I come here you ask? Well, I'll tell you...

**Flashback**

_Wee!_ Sliding down an icky pipe. Who doesn't enjoy that? _Wee! _I'll tell you who, Ron. He's behind me screeching like a banshee or whatever. _Wee!_

_PLOP!_

Alrighty, I'm in the chamber of secrets. Cooliz! So here we go, me Ron and Lockhart, I mean, we're walking along and suddenly there's a huge snakeskin in front of us, and, damn that thing is huge. Lockhart takes one look at it and faints (stupid git!) geez now what am I gonna do with him?

_WHAM!_

Stupid git was faking; he lunged at Ron and grabbed the wand. He immediately points it at me (why is it ALWAYS me?) "The adventure ends here, boys! I will tell everyone how I was to late to save the girl, and that you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her body. So, Mr. Potter, say good-bye, to your memories. Obliviate!"

_CRASH!_

Next minute, after the dust cleared, I'm staring at a wall of broken rocks "Ron? Are you okay? Ron, can you even hear me?" I yelled.

"I'm fine, but the git got blasted by the wand. What now?" he replied

"Wait here and try to shift some of this rock, I'll go look for Ginny." So I walk through the tunnel until I stand at the end of the actual chamber. I run toward Ginny (her red hair makes her easy to spot even though there's hardly any light) and drop down beside her. "Ginny, Ginny? Please wake up. Please don't be dead, lord knows your brother will kill me, Ginny wake up, wake up!"

"She won't wake." Said a soft voice. I jump and spin on my knees. Tom Riddle? What the-how the-huh?-

"Tom, Tom Riddle?" He nods his head "What do you mean won't...she's not...?"

"She's alive, but only just"

"Are you a ghost?"

"A memory preserved in a diary for fifty years" He nodded to an object on the floor beside Ginny

I turn around and spot the little black diary. "You got to help me Tom, there's a basilisk, and we've got to get out of here, all of us." I turn back to Ginny and try to lift her up. I look at Tom again and he's just standing there, playing with -wait- with my wand. "Give me my wand Tom. We've got to leave before the basilisk comes."

"It won't come until it's called, and you won't be needing your wand anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been waiting a long time to see you, to speak to you, Harry Potter."

I'm losing my patience here, "Look, I don't think you understand. We can talk later, now we have to leave."

"Oh no, we are going to talk now" OK now I _know _something is going on here.

"...How did Ginny get like this?"

"Well, I suppose the real reason is that she opened her heart and spilled her secrets to an invisible stranger. My diary. She's been writing in it all year telling me her pitiful worries. It was so boring listening to her but I was patient and kind and sympathetic while I wrote back. She loved me. So Ginny poured her soul to me and that was exactly what I needed. I grew stronger on her deepest fears and secrets. I grew far more powerful than little miss Weasley here, powerful enough to start pouring a little of my soul into her. I controlled her at times. Ginny Weasley opened the chamber of secrets, wrote threatening messages on the wall, and sent the serpent of Slytherin on four mudbloods and the squib's cat. Of course she didn't know what she was doing. It was rather amusing honestly. It took a while but she stopped trusting her diary and you found it. You, the very person I was most anxious to meet, for Ginny told me all about your fascinating history. I decided to show you my capture of that oaf Hagrid to gain you trust"

"He's my friend and you framed him?"

"Yes, and even I was surprised at how well it all worked. Only the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore seemed to think Hagrid was innocent."

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you" I smirked proudly.

"He kept an annoyingly close watch on me so I figured it wouldn't be safe to open the chamber again at school so I preserved a diary, so I could lead another to follow my footsteps and finish my noble work."

"Well, it hasn't worked this time, no one's has died in a few hours, the draught will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be alright"

"Haven't I already told you, for many months my new target, has been you? Ginny was writing in the diary again when it was next opened. I knew what I had to do, from what Ginny told me I knew you would do anything to solve the latest mystery, so I made her write her own farewell, and come down here to wait. She struggled, but she had already put too much into me that I was able to step out of the diary pages. And I've been waiting here ever since. Wanting to ask you how you managed to escape me, Lord Voldemort. It was a rearrangement of my name; I was already using it at hogwarts, only to my closest friends of course. Now I want to teach you a lesson, we will match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin against famous Harry potter."

He turned to the statue behind him and spoke to it in parsletounge. It opened up its (huge) mouth and something started moving in side it, coming forward. I quickly shut my eyes and ran blindly in the other direction. I tripped (doesn't that always happen in the worst of times?) and fell onto the stone floor. I could hear the serpent coming toward me. I couldn't help it, I turned so I was on my back face up and opened my eyes. The only thing I saw was a pair of great, big, yellow eyes above me.

And, I died.

When I came back as a ghost, Ron was there, fighting the basilisk with a sword (_That _could have been useful!). And Fawks and the sorting hat (that old hat?) were there. Eventually Ron defeated the snake but got bitten in the arm, he took the fang out and went to where Ginny was, and he grabbed the diary and thrust the fang into it quickly. All this ink squirted out and Riddle was like exploding or something while Ginny slowly regained her color. I, of course, was hovering around as a ghost while Fawks was crying (healing powers!) on Ron's arm. Ginny burst out with the whole story and when she noticed me she apologized so many times and said that she felt horrible about the whole thing. "Ginny, seriously, its okay. I died for a good cause, besides at least you two are safe." After Ginny was done, Ron told me how while he was moving the rocks, Fawks came with the sorting hat and when he finally made a hole big enough, they all came to the chamber as quickly as possible but it was to late so Ron grabbed the hat and put it on to cover his eyes while he heard Fawks fighting with the basilisk. Apparently, the sword came out of the hat too. We eventually went back up and Dumbledore told me he would be 'honored' to have me stay as a hogwarts ghost. So I did!

**End flashback**

So while wandering for a place to stay all the good spots were taken already and myrtle was the only one my age so I stayed with her, and we fell in love and got married (first ghosts to ever to get hitched.). We would also adopt some students as our own (kinda, like we would comfort them ect.) Overall, we lived happily ever after.

a/n: so yea this is my horrid story, i bet i've got tons of spelling mistakes. and other stuff so... ok review please cause i got no idea how this actually turned out.


End file.
